Koga Shuko
Koga Shuko, formerly known as Victor Guisman, is the main antagonist in the 1994 live-action martial arts/fantasy film Double Dragon. He is portrayed by American actor Robert Patrick. Shuko also appears as the final opponent in the one-on-one fighting game Double Dragon for the Neo Geo, which is loosely based on the movie. Background Koga Shuko is the dictator of evildoers that run all over Bloody Town. He is a wealthy businessman and former crime lord seeking to possess both halves of the fabled "Double Dragon" medallion, a mystical amulet said to grant great power to those who possess it. He is an excellent martial artist with invincible strength who seeks to have complete control over all of the street gangs of New Angeles. Years ago, then crime lord Victor Guisman ordered a raid to a village located in a remote region of China in search of the "Double Dragon". His henchmen succeeded in obtaining one half of the amulet, leaving Guisman with the pending matter of finding the other one in order to one day achieve ultimate power. Now in present times and going under the alias of "Koga Shuko", Guisman has risen to power as a wealthy executive, having great influence in the post-apocalyptic city of New Angeles. He commands most of the street gangs in the city and seeks to consolidate his power by gaining total control over them. One of his henchmen (Bo Abobo) manages to learn the whereabouts of the other half of the medallion, which happens to be in possession of Billy Lee, a teenage martial arts practitioner along with his older brother Jimmy. With this information, Shuko, accompanied by a group of his best men, makes presence at the abandoned theater where the Lee brothers live under the care of their legal guardian, Satori Imada. A fight ensues between the two groups and Satori ends up sacrificing herself in order to allow her two protégés to escape (the theater explodes with her inside due to Shuko's doings). In his obsession to obtain the other half of the medallion, Shuko orders all of the street gangs of the city to find the Lee brothers. After various pursuits, fights and miraculous escapes, Shuko ultimately manages to get possession of their other half. The brothers confront him in a final showdown in his own office building. Reuniting the two halves of the amulet, he transforms into two mystical "shadow warriors" who battle the Lee brothers. However, these manage to each retrieve one piece of the amulet, get the upper hand with their new acquired powers and finally defeat Shuko. The police arrives shortly afterward and he is arrested. ''Double Dragon'' (Neo Geo) Shuko becomes a playable character by the use of a special code. ;Personal data *'Voice': Osamu Saka *'Birthplace': Los Angeles *'Height': 6′ 1″ *'Weight': 189 lbs. *'Fighting style': Kobujutsu & Ninpoh *'Hobbies': Chess, shogi (Japanese chess) Gallery Koga Shuko - 05.png|Robert Patrick in his interpretation of Koga Shuko in Double Dragon. (1994) KogaShukoShadow.jpg|'Shuko' while using the "soul" half of the medallion. Koga Shuko - 06.png Koga Shuko - 07.png Koga Shuko - 08.png KogaShukoShadowDemon.jpg|'Shuko' after using both halves of the medallion. Koga Shuko - 09.png Koga Shuko - 04.png|'Shukos versus portrait in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Koga Shuko - 03.png|'Shukos victory portrait in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Koga Shuko - 02.png|'Shukos portrait in the introductory sequence of ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Shuko.png|'Shukos sprite in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Double Dragon (film) characters Category:Double Dragon (Neo Geo) bosses Category:Double Dragon (Neo Geo) characters